


2 Minutes

by livefree_13



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Public Sex?, Young Adult Souyo, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13
Summary: Yosuke had seen the warning signs.





	2 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Souyoweek2019 " ~~Hanging out with Nanako or~~ Avoiding Dojima"
> 
> predictable :)

Yosuke had seen the warning signs. He knew that both he and Yu should have carved out more time together in the weeks leading up to Yu’s uncle’s visit. In his defense, he’d _tried_ to get Yu to ignore their alarm that morning, kissing and moaning into his partner’s mouth and tracing his hands up his sides in a last ditch effort to end the dry spell before company lingered in their house for three days. The attempt had seemed to go well at first. He had been convinced when their alarm blared to life next to them that Yu would grumble, shut it off, and get back to business.

And he _had_ grumbled, and shut it off - but he’d also gotten up, even as Yosuke whined and tried to pull him back down. They both had erections; it was pointless to stop, he’d insisted. Yu had just smirked down at him and given him a deliberately sultry kiss before sliding off of him for good to head to the bathroom.

Yosuke had barely believed it. Yu had always been more in control of his “urges” but the brunet was truly appalled by his partner’s composure since they hadn’t done it for literal weeks. It made Yosuke feel a little like a rabid dog, and he hadn’t liked it. But, all he had been able to do was groan, work one out, and get on with the day. Even he could admit that they had been on a time crunch that morning, which eventually helped him understand his partner’s reluctance to keep going.

But if they had been on a time crunch _that_ morning, then Yu had _zero_ excuses for what he was doing to Yosuke now. After quickly getting Yosuke hard with a little impromptu groping, Yu had them pressed into their bedroom wall, half-dressed, right in the middle of _literally getting ready for dinner_ with their houseguest.

_They had a reservation._

Yosuke had croaked as much, in the lowest voice he could manage as Yu fumbled Yosuke’s erection out from his slacks. But his partner was already on his knees, taking Yosuke’s hot length into his mouth with a few quick bobs of his head. No preamble, no teasing licks and flicks of his tongue, just _immediate_ head. His spine jolted and he grabbed onto the wall with his fingertips, his quivering voice far beyond his control. “Yu . . .”

All he could do was look down at him - his beautifully pale skin tinged just the slightest bit pink at the cheekbones, the unbuttoned white dress shirt with nothing beneath it, showing off his toned, heaving chest. And then there was the fact that he wasn’t wearing pants, and his black boxers showed off the large bulge within rather nicely. The biggest draw was Yu’s mouth, though, pink and wet in a perfect “O” around him, with the perfectly stoic way he dipped back and forth effectively cutting off Yosuke’s ability to look at anything else. “Oh, _fuck_ , Yu-”

“Shhh,” Yu said as he pulled off for a second. He licked his lips and went in again, his hand filling in the space between his mouth and the base so he could make sure all of Yosuke’s length was covered. Deep in Yu’s mouth, Yosuke could feel his partner’s tongue slide down the underside of his cock, then stop to flick the spot just beneath the head. He couldn’t stop the second moan of Yu’s name, not that he tried.

“Shhhhhh,” Yu said again - again pulling off.

“Yu, what’re you doing . . .”

_“Yu? You guys almost ready?”_

The voice from right outside their door sucked the fog from Yosuke’s mind like a vacuum. He would have sworn his heart even stopped.

Then, as if nothing had happened, as if Yu’s uncle wasn’t less than a foot away, Yu began jerking him off. “Yeah, Ojisan, just finishing up.”

Yu’s mouth was slick with spit and precum when he’d said that, not that this fact seemed to faze him. Yosuke’s breath was lodged in his chest, trapped by both fear and arousal and unsure which instinct was more pressing. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

_“We have to be there in twenty minutes. I know you kids trust this Tokyo train schedule with your life, but it’s been late before.”_

“We’ll make it there in time. Don’t worry.” Yu leaned in and flicked his tongue over Yosuke’s head, which caused it to twitch and rudely bump into his lips. The shot of pleasure in Yosuke’s thighs butted up against the palm holding his mouth closed, and a noise slipped through. Thankfully, it wasn’t a big one, just enough to scare him enough to hold his breath.

_“I’m setting my watch for two minutes. I want you both at the door by then.”_

Yu pulled his lips away, an annoyed look plastered all over his face, trailed by a string of Yosuke’s precum. “Ojisan, that’s _really_ not necessary. We’re grown men.”

_“Then you should prioritize your time better.”_

Yu scoffed and rolled his eyes with an utterance of “ridiculous” under his breath. They could then hear the sound of shoes over hardwood floors gradually heading down the hall, and Yosuke was horrified that neither of them had heard the same when Dojima approached their door before. Well, it was possible that  _Yu_ had and just hadn’t let it interfere. Yosuke squirmed where he stood, aggravated and close to coming and not completely assured he could start talking again.

Like it would have been possible anyway, since Yu quickly got back to work. The tight coils of panic in Yosuke’s stomach gradually melted away as pleasure moved into fill its place. Yu stuck a hand into Yosuke’s slacks to run fingers in gentle, light strokes beneath his damp ballsack, tight and ready to burst. As his cock pulsed, Yosuke realized he’d moved his hand away from his own mouth to grab desperately at Yu’s hair, and that his breath was coming, rough and ragged, into the still air of their bedroom. He _prayed_ Dojima was downstairs by now.

He came after only a few seconds, hunching over at the speed of it. The orgasm hit hard and forced his breath out, along with another scattering of moans. Yu buried Yosuke’s cock in his  mouth to avoid spillage, but Yosuke only cared about how sublime the smooth plane of his tongue felt as his cock pulsed over it and poured down Yu’s throat.

Eventually, Yu let Yosuke use his hand to pull his mouth away, which didn’t look . . . remotely passable, as it was stained red and dripping fluid. His eyes were watery too and _oh_ he looked so good, good enough to kiss, if Yosuke could ever catch his breath.

He slurred something (he was trying to tell Yu he had to sit down), and slid to the floor.

“No, what you are doing, get up!” Yu smacked his arm. He wiped his mouth with his fist and then began buttoning his shirt. “Dojima’s waiting for us.”

“D-” Yosuke panted, swallowing because his throat was dry. The back of his head hit the door with a small thud and he closed his eyes. “Dude, gimme a second, okay?”

“We probably only have a minute left. And we _are_ behind schedule.” Yu had finished with his shirt and was adjusting his cock in his boxers (Yosuke guessed, so that it wouldn’t look so obvious in slacks maybe).

“Then why the hell did you _blow_ me?” he asked, not even bothering to hide his frustration.

Yu grinned, not taken aback by Yosuke’s emotional response one bit. He finished his adjustment, or whatever, then leaned forward, placing his hands on Yosuke’s knees and scraping them down his thighs, which his spent and partially-erect cock still throbbed dully between. “Don’t tell me you didn’t find that a _little_ fun.”

He planted a chaste kiss against Yosuke’s open lips. Then, leaned back and stood up.

Yosuke sat there and stared after his partner dumbly as he finished dressing himself - until Yu tossed Yosuke’s dress shirt at him, hitting him in the face.

 _“Guys! Time’s up!”_ they heard from downstairs.

“We’re coming!” They both shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to include Nanako in this :D but lbr do we really need her here? 
> 
>  
> 
> _and i'm not sorry about all the italics_


End file.
